Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or Near Field Communication (NFC) chips. NFC technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. These short-range communications include payment and ticketing, electronic keys, identification, device set-up service and similar information sharing. This short-range high frequency wireless communications technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.
With NFC technology becoming more commonplace, it is now used with portable wireless communications devices in association with other short-range wireless communications, such as a wireless Bluetooth connection. For example, an NFC connection is often used to establish a wireless Bluetooth connection in which data for establishing the Bluetooth connection is communicated.
Despite the advantages of such approaches, further techniques for utilizing near field communication technologies for mobile wireless devices may be desirable in some applications.